


StarLock: Sherlock's Adventures

by Akasha_RC



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multi, Star Trek - Freeform, TOS, spirk fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Adventures of Sherlock on the Eterprise. it will be more about Sherlock in John's Point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying real hard not to piss off any real dedicated fans of either shows\movie.
> 
> Also Dedicated to SG1SamFan (LemonScience33
> 
>  
> 
> im also sorry if i offend anyone with my attempt at british word usage.
> 
> Later on it will be more M/M but since i cant write slash/sex scenes to save my life i doubt there will be any sexual scenes maybe just kissing and sleeping together but that's all.

A/N: we basically start at the year 2064 just after the pool scene, and just after the first contact, which in my case, a ship crash landed and two crew members of the ship where lost so until 2064 the real first contact with every single human being was made.  
Everything happens just as it should except one thing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

I still could not believe what had transpired in the pool, both Sherlock and I almost died that night. Firstly I was kidnapped by some of Moriarty's men, then I had awoken with a bomb strapped to me, only to come face to face with Sherlock.  
He looked quiet startled but if I derived from dialog Moriarty whispered he would shoot Sherlock, I really could not tell him that it was all Moriarty but I still obeyed to every word he told me to say.

“Do you know what’s if you don't leave me alone Sherlock, to you?”

“You are going to kill me?”

“Kill you? No, don't be obvious I mean I'm going to kill you anyways someday, don't want to rush it. I'm saving it up for something special. If you don't stop prying ill burn you, ill burn the heart out of you”

“I've been informed I don't have one”

“But we both know that’s not quite true”   
“I've better be off; it was nice chatting with you,” 

“Catch. You. Later.”

“Noo you won’t” he said as he left the pool and every red glaring dot left us.

“Sorry boys, I'm soo changeable. It is a weakness with me, to be fair to myself it is my only weakness. You can’t be allowed to continue, you just can’t.   
I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind,”

“Probably my answer has already crossed yours,” Sherlock said while pointing the gun at the bomb.

We all stood staring at each other waiting to see if any break would come, but I had already made my peace, until he had a call.  
He made the call and he sounded very annoyed to have been interrupted.

“Sorry, wrong day to die,”

“Oh, did you get a better offer?”

“You'll be hearing from me Sherlock,” and with that he left talking to the other person on the phone.

He disappeared with a snap of his finger.

Every light disappeared, but Sherlock still kept his aim at the bomb, that’s when I heard the shot. I knock Sherlock to the pool. As instinct took over Sherlock he griped the gun and in doing so he shot the bomb, and I managed to knock us into the pool.

He hadn’t known he was shot until he felt the sting of the chlorine in the pool water. As we emerged we heard another gunshot, and a thud.  
I guess Moriarty also didn’t like people disobeying him, especially when it came to his new distraction. 

I found a clear space near the pool edge where I placed Sherlock so I could tend to his wound, he was in shock, and kept babbling nonsense. I was starting to feel the fatigue settle in, and I started to shake but I needed to tend to his wound.  
He was shot in the chest, and thank goodness it had avoided his heart by a good two inches, but he needed medical attention, in order to see if his lung was fully functioning. I heard the ambulance, but didn’t realize how close they actually where, when I felt someone trying to push me away from Sherlock so they could get him on a gurney.

I followed but I guess the fatigue and shock that Sherlock had been shot was too much for me because I started to see darkness creeping its finger over my eyes, then I was falling.

Once I awoke all I saw was an unfamiliar white place I had thought I was dead, until a voice cleared its throat.

“Your not dead john.” Mycroft said, not the familiar voice I was hoping for.

“Where am I?” I said still feeling lost.

“Is it not obvious?” he said a bit annoyed that I could not tell, then I hear the machines beeping and I remembered everything that had happened the night before.

“Your in the A&E, you where brought in as was Sherlock,” he said.

“How-“

“He is better now, alive, the bullet had missed his heart as you would now, but he did suffer a minor lung collapsed but nothing serious,” he said sounding bored.

“Let me see him, I need to see if he is alright please” I said as I was trying to get up.

He pushed me back down shaking his head while from the corner of my sight I saw him push a button.

“Please, I need to be sure he is fine,” I said more pleading this time.

“I'm sorry but you suffered quite a fall, you need your rest,” he said as a nurse came in and injected the sedative in the IV. Everything was blurring as I began to go back under.

 

“Hello, John, it’s been three days since we last spoke, Sherlock was very lucky indeed they took the endotracheal tube out, and they managed to repair the collapsed lung, and now he is able to breathe with both lungs functioning quite well. He was also taken out of the ventilator just yesterday, I think he will recover soon, it’s only a matter of when he will wake.

“You did quite well doctor Watson, and for that I thank you,” he said. 

“Can I see him now?” I asked.

“First you need to go home shower change and eat something, that’s why you slept for so long you were fatigued, even the doctors were baffled for how low everything was in your system. Besides he won’t wake until he knows your there, and the doctors said he suffered a quite a shock that it will take him time to process everything. He’ll wake once he recovers.” Mycroft said.

“Fine,” I said as I didn’t want to spend more time on a hospital bed any longer.

After the car dropped me off, Mrs. Hudson came rushing out to check me over, and then hugged me.

“You boys, one day you’ll be the death of me, shame on you” she said while ushering me inside.

Once inside I made my way to my bedroom, and got a fresh set of clothes, and took a good shower, and a shave. Then I went downstairs to make myself a cuppa, but was startled when I saw Mycroft there.

“Just making sure you where going to eat something and not just tea, I meant food, sit, everything is already ready to serve” he said as he motioned for the other chair.

“Do you always make a habit of entering homes without authorization? And making sure people do what you tell them?” I said a bit annoyed, I was not a baby that needed to be cared for. I knew how to take care of myself and I took care of Sherlock if that was anything to go by.

We sat and ate together which was a bit weird since usually he would leave as soon as possible. The silence was quite nice and comforting, but I still missed Sherlock and his inane babble about this or the other.

“Tell me John, what would you do if he was to wake up years from now? Would you move on and leave him alone in a hospital bed? I'm sure New Scotland Yard would, they would continue quite well but not as much as now, I'm curious as to what you would do,” he said as he took a bite of his toast.

“Why would it matter?” I said.

“It matters to me, I want to know someone will be there when I cannot,” he said, and for once he sounded sincere and honest and worried, as worried as a Holmes could be.

“I would be able to sustain a job, a boring but stable job, and after I would visit him until I was kicked out, and on the weekends I would visit him all day long. I would be there for him until he woke up, whether it be a week a year or a hundred years, I would always be there,” I said, as I served myself more tea.

“That’s quite enlightening, and I will make sure that you are able to have access to him at any moment, and that you will be moved to his emergency contact, you seem to be there when I cannot and seeing as you two are always on a case together, if anything like this happens again, you will be able to have clearance from the hospital,” he said.

We continued eating in silence, and then I began washing the dishes.

“John just leave them, someone will come and wash them, and stock the fridge, lets go you wanted to see Sherlock, did you not?” he said, as he stood behind me, and then he moved to shut off the water. “Please John, if you will,” he said as he gestured to the door.

“I wiped my hands on a cloth, and then I grabbed my jacket, and went down the stairs, then I got in the shiny black car, that always seemed to scream Mycroft!

We drove in silence, with Anthea clicking away at the mobile at hand. We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes, and then I was heading towards the room that Mycroft had said was Sherlock's.

Once I entered I saw that there was many flower arrangements, what I went to immediately was his chart. It listed that the surgery to remove the bullet was a success, the surgery to remove the endotracheal tube was a success and he was now finally breathing on his own with two functioning lungs, which was great. 

I sat on the chair that was next to his bed, and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes passed, and I found that my hand had sneaked his was to grasped Sherlock's, and I began to say how I wished he would wake when I heard footsteps outside the hallway, and I let go of his hand. Once the door opened I found it was Lestrade who had come to visit Sherlock.

“Oh, John you’re here, I was going to see how you where doing after I visited Sherlock, I should have known you would be here instead,” he said, and I noticed he had a file in his hand.

“Yeah, Mycroft made me go home to shower and eat before I came to visit him, threaten to withhold his location if I hadn’t,” I told him, as he took the other chair and sat opposite me.

“I always read cold case files to him, you know what they say about coma patients, that they can hear everything you say. I figured he must be bored in his mind palace, that I read him some cold cases that I'll be sending his way once he wakes, he won’t be on the chase until Mycroft confirms he is okay, last time I almost got chewed out for his well being,” Lestrade said, but I wondered when that was.

“Oh, yeah this was weeks before he meet you, he went chasing a criminal by himself and he miscalculated a step and fell off and landed on the glass roof of a shop, lucky it was a mattress shop and he landed with scraps everywhere, but had fractured his foot. The wanker, anyways, he was feeling better and I called him out for another case, when I get a phone call that Sherlock really twisted his ankle and was carted off to the A&E because he tried chasing the perp by himself, and I was chewed out by Mycroft, and Sherlock was banned from us for over two weeks, then well he met you.” He said as he opened the file, and read the continents of the triple murder, and a mysterious blue fog.

I could already imagine him trying to recreate that blue fog just to see how it tied to the murder maybe it was a hallucinogen. He read and I was mesmerized by his voice, that I began to drift off, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“I'm off, just got a text that there has been a case, see you later John, and remember maybe he can listen, talk to him, he might wake sooner if he hears your voice.  
Once he left I sat there wondering how to begin and talk to him.

I grabbed his hand once again, and put my fingers to where his heart beat would be, and rested my fingers there as I began many things but never finished a single thought.

I then decided to begin with stories of the war, and how it was, how sand was very beautiful when it was not stuck between every surface of your body, then, I told him of all the blood spill the darkness that was death all around. The bombers and then how my mates and I used to relax under the desert sky and just forget everything that was happening just to keep our sanity a little longer.

Days passed and still he would not wake, but I still talked to him and held his hand as he slept. 

Today I told him of how Sarah and I had called it off, she made me chose between her and Sherlock, and I chose.

“Hey Sherlock, I know you probably cant hear me but Greg certainly thinks so, I had a chat with Sarah today, she seems to think that you and I get ourselves into many situations where we are in danger, and she said she could not handle that, not after the last time, and then she made me chose between you and her. I chose and I told her that it was you; I know it will always be you no matter what. I will always be there for you Sherlock, now please just wake up, the flats too quite now, and I honestly miss running through London at night chasing the bad guys,” I said as I gave his hand one last squeeze, before I left for baker street, and Molly would see to it that he would be fine.

I got to Baker Street and went to watch crap telly when I guess fell asleep, because the next thing I knew someone was calling me.

“Mr. Watson?” the woman said on the other line.

“Yes?” I said.

“We need you to come quickly, Mr. Holmes is asking for you,” she said, and with that I was out the flat and hung up the phone. Sherlock had awoken, and I was not there, he must be harassing everyone at the hospital.

Once I got there I was met with a Mycroft, and not Sherlock.

“What happen?” I asked confused.

“I came by to see how he was when the doctors went rushing into the room said he had stopped breathing for a few minutes, and they are doing everything they can,” he said as he sat on a chair outside Sherlock's room.

That’s when we both heard it, the flat line, he was dead, Sherlock was dead. All I saw was the doctors rushing in to try and resuscitate him, a few seconds, or minutes, I do not recall, passed and then they called it, 12:54 am.

At 12:54am Sherlock Holmes died.

Mycroft was just sitting there emotionless, and Molly had come running after being in the morgue, and she saw him too there on the bed, pale and dead, he was dead.

“I'm so sorry John,” she said as she stood there.

We all turned when he heard a small beep sound, and then we hear a nurse shout that he was alive.

“He does love being dramatic, ever since he was a child, now I must be going as he seems to be fine,” Mycroft said.

As he stood I finally stared at him. His masked was there but in his eyes I could see that small glint of sadness at almost believing his only brother dead. I was still angry that he thought he could just play this up.

“That’s all; you’re leaving after hearing that your brother almost died?” I said angry.

“John” 

“No listen I don't think you grasped that they had called it, he was clinically dead, and only by some miracle he is alive,” I said.

“John, I assure you that Mycroft is quit shaken up, but he doesn’t handle emotions well in public,” said a familiar but raspy voice.

“Sherlock?!” I said, and I turned to see him there in the door way of his room.

“Yes John, I'm fine, nothing to worry about,” he said.

“You bloody idiot, what do you think you’re doing, you’re supposed to be in bed, and resting you literally just died,” I told him as I stood next to him.

“John, I'm fine besides I'm bored, I need to leave this place, I don't want to be here anymore,” he said as he leaned into me and I took him back to his bed.

You’re going to have to be, you need your rest after taking that bullet, its a bloody miracle that you didn't get an infection,” I told him as I put him back on the bed.

He was in the hospital for another four days, which he took to annoying the medical staff and Mycroft when he was around. He was very bored by the end of his stay that he even got in the black car that Mycroft had waiting for us. Mrs. Hudson was very happy to see us both alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it pretty much took half a year just to update, writers block and then other shows fandoms had goten in the way but here is chapter 2. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A/N: just to say 'A Scandal in Belgravia' didn’t happen, and we skip right to 'The Hounds of Baskerville'. Everything happens accordingly as in the episode except Sherlock finds something he was not supposed to. This is where it diverts from BBC Sherlock, and the story begins, also this chapter will be short almost like filler between the first and the next chapter. 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

It had been nearly two weeks since Sherlock had been home from the hospital, and he was already a pain in the arse. He was doing weird experiments and refused to look at the cases that Lestrade had left him, said he was banned from the yard for a whole month, until Mycroft said it was fine, otherwise Sherlock would be banned from joining the scene and just looking at pictures.  
He sulked for a good majority of last week and just played his violin at odd hours and now he was off who knows where. Last week we had a case and we went to a facility named Baskerville, to help but what we found was a secret facility that not only did experiments on animals and did who knows what. They also kept things that most of us would have thought impossible, but I knew Sherlock was glad for the case even if Mycroft gave us the access to it after the first time we had gotten in. 

We were investigating the disappearance of a rabbit, what had really happened to Henry Knight’s father, and what Henry really saw that day at the moor. After we had broken in to Baskerville we went to Henry's house so he could show us where it had all happened.

Sherlock was very afraid of whatever he had seen in the woods. He had clearly looked shaken up and I was only trying to help but he obviously tried to maintain a clear head and reason what he had seen. But I was just his friend until he suggested otherwise.

I went on to investigate what the letters that I had seen earlier meant but obviously it was nothing and then Sherlock sent me a text, for me to investigate what I could with Henry’s therapist. But was intercepted and she didn’t want to talk about Henry again and after that I decided to go back to the hotel and get some rest, since I knew Sherlock would have many things going on tomorrow.

The next morning I was still a bit cross with Sherlock but I knew where he was actually coming from since he didn’t really know how to have a friend. He met up with me and tried to be funny but then he apologized. It was alright until he got carried away and said how amazing I was but then he continued on with the case, and then we met up with Lestrade. He also then figured something out because he obviously negotiated with Mycroft to get us back in to Baskerville. 

After the whole ordeal of what happened inside the lab, and me trying to explain to Sherlock of how he was right about the hound we went to see what Dr. Stapleton could tell us about what H.O.U.N.D. could really mean, and what other secrets where hidden. That’s where it all made sense the reason why he made me coffee and with sugar. He thought that had the drug he was trying to find, but it was simply sugar and nothing laced with it. He also came back out from his mind palace a bit more excited than anything, besides already finding out what he wanted to know.

We searched the meaning and that’s where Sherlock made the connection, five scientist made the name using the last letter of each of them and it spelled out H.O.U.N.D. but only one person was still around Baskerville to have been a suspect and we were to meet him after Sherlock had a chat with him, that was until I got a call from Louise Mortimer and said we had to find Henry who had a gun and was out there a bit deranged. 

We found Henry in the woods, and Sherlock explained to him everything that had happened and how someone was doing this to him. Until we saw the hound, it was a horrible disfigured hound. Then Dr Franklin had been there to really finish the job, until we all figured the drug was in the fog, and we made it out as we chased him from the field onto the mine field where he took his last step.

When we got home, he had a manic week where he left every night and didn’t come back until the early hours of the day. This went on for nearly three months, when there was no cases, he managed to still disappear even in the middle of a case, and Mycroft kept messaging me wondering what Sherlock was up to but I had no idea what he was doing. 

I felt a bit left out that I was not part of this madness that he was doing and I for a moment thought he might have slipped and been back on drugs. But he had no signs and Mrs. Hudson and I searched and searched but found nothing. Mycroft also had tested him, but it was all clean and he had not even bothered to show signs of annoyance that we thought he was on drugs.

That was until he came back and I heard him drag his feet, which he never did not even when ill, and once he entered with Mrs. Hudson’s help he looked very pale. 

“I think I'm going to die John,” he said with a whispered tone and not in his deep baritone voice that everyone knew.

Mrs. Hudson looked worried and tried to get him to the chair but he was swaying. 

“Don't be dramatic Sherlock, it’s probably the common cold,” I told him that’s when I saw it. How very deathly he looked, almost as if the fingers of death where at his door.

Mrs. Hudson screamed while I went to catch him, and I immediately called a hospital, and then I managed to get Mycroft on the line to tell him what had happen.

Once the ambulance arrived, they took him to the A & E and I went with him, but was kept in the waiting room, by what I had managed to hear he had gone unconscious and his blood pressure had begun to drop, he was shaking uncontrollably, and it all seemed as if he had the common cold. 

Thirty minutes later Mycroft showed up, and demanded to know what was happening with his brother, and they told us that he was in intensive care, because his fever had risen up to deadly heights. After he was put in a bath with ice, and his fever had subsided, Mycroft had him transferred to a hospital of his likings. He knew that this was no regular fever, and he wanted the best for Sherlock, that I didn’t even argue. 

Oh, Sherlock what did you get yourself into? How could this even be happening, I thought to myself. 

“John?” Mycroft said looking at me.

“Yeah?” I said.

“He contracted a virus, to be more exact an unknown virus, one they can’t find an antidote for, he will be here until they can either find what the virus is, or until they can make one.  
I already have some of the best people on it, you remember Dr Stapleton don't you, she is in research of this virus already, as is others they are working nonstop, so until then I suggest you go back to Baker Street and get some rest. They have him in rest, and he has returned back to his favorite method when he can’t understand something, a self induced coma.” Mycroft said.

“No, I just…no I won’t leave his side until I know he is alright,” I told Mycroft.

“So stubborn John, but I know my brother and he won’t wake until he knows he is safe, and he knows your by his side, he won’t wake until he knows your there waiting for him.” Mycroft said.

I refused to go but I guess he knew and had me drugged because the next thing I knew I had woken up in my room.

 

Three weeks had passed and Sherlock was deteriorating and there was nothing Mycroft medicine or I could do, he was becoming paler his fever was worsening, and he was getting worse. The research team that Mycroft had established at Baskerville where still trying to determine the virus, and come up with an antidote for Sherlock. I was becoming more restless as days passed, and Mycroft still did his thing but he always checked in every hour, and he had me doing odd jobs, that he would normally manipulate Sherlock into doing.

Moriarty never showed his face again and that was good, because I don't know what I would have done had he decided to continue his games. Who knows maybe this was his doing, but Mycroft assured me it was not a human made virus, it was a new virus, but I still had my doubts. 

I knew that I was nothing without him, he was everything to me, he saved me once, and now he was wasting away in a hospital bed, while there were scientist working pretty much twenty four seven on an antidote for him, and making sure that the virus if for some reason spread they would have something to protect against it or at least contain it.

As a precaution, Sherlock had his own private room, but he was in what looked like a plastic bubble, which reminded me of a movie I had once seen, though he was mobile and happily alive. Still who ever came into the room, had to wear a suite to protect against the virus, even if we all knew deep down that it could fail.

Three more weeks passed when I saw Mycroft waiting outside the room, he had a very somber face and I knew his eyes were trying to hide his sadness but I had been around Sherlock enough to read the way Mycroft eyes where now.

I'm sorry John, there was nothing they could do” he said.

“No, he can’t be… no he can’t be gone” I said immediately jumping to conclusions.

“No John, the research still has a long way to go, and Sherlock is losing time, but I had another team researching cryostasis to make sure that Sherlock would be frozen and unfrozen safely, until they find a cure for this virus.” He said. 

I looked inside the room, and they were loading him in a bed that was mobile and he was in a plastic bubble that was more movable until they could get him to the location safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was intended as a sneack peak valentines treat but oh well... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

 

‘Sherlock, what is Mycroft going to do to you?’ I thought to myself, as they put him to sleep in a giant freezer. I was going to lose him once again.

"John, he will be fine. I assure you. Once the scientists find the cure, he will be woken up and he will be cured. Besides, it was what he wanted," Mycroft said, as they froze Sherlock.

I watched, helpless unable to do anything. 

“If you should choose to do so, we could arrange for you to be put through this as well." he said.

I was so tempted, but I could not bring myself to say the words. "I have to go," was all I said as I left. I went back to our -my flat. I was alone once again. I was stuck in this place while he was being frozen in time and waited to be woken up again.

It was not the first time he almost was lost to me, but this time it felt more permanent because this time I was not able to visit him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“John, meet me downstairs in ten minutes,” came the urgent tone of Mycroft. I did as was told, and then I began to wonder what it was for.

It had been months since I heard from him, and after all that time I was a bit worried.

I made my way downstairs and saw the familiar black car. I got in as the door was pushed open.

"What's all this about, Mycroft?" I asked in a voice that said 'I dare you to lie to me, you twit.'

"First take this, and then I will explain everything," he said as he handed me the two pills, and I took them as I saw he too took them.

Then we were speeding down the streets on of London in a hurry.

“Where are we going Mycroft?” I asked as we drove down the road that was so familiar to me

“We are going to the lab.” He said as if it was that simple to dismiss me.

“I had scientist take blood from Sherlock to see what had attacked him, and to create a vaccine for him. As the progress went one of the scientist created a much stronger virus. Fortunately Sherlock only has the first stage, and this new stage has a tendency to spread and from what I see it has started to spread very quickly and I worry for our safety, after four days of infection it attacks the lungs and the infected die, it all starts with a common cold, and progress to hypothermia and then the lungs collapse the immune system is very sensible that a cut will make one bleed out.”

“Now we will go back to the lab, and the scientist will begin the stages of slow freezing, he pills I gave you were to put you into an induce coma, and as Sherlock always said you see but you don’t observe. You would have seen the pills were the same ones that they give to patients to induce a self coma.

The last thing I remember was lying down on a bed similar to that of Sherlock’s and I saw four other beds already filled. I was out, and blackness overtook my vision and I was unconscious.

 

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ 

 

“What are we doing in earth again?” I asked my first officer, as we were heading to a secret lab, that they had found after many years, ancient years, that still held people in cryostasis.

“We are here to witness the first successful cryogenic freezing, despite their limited technology, captain” Spock said as we were directed to take a seat. While they read the ancient looking papers and then the doctors looked surprised.

“Captain, it looks like you could be of some help with the ancient looking PADD, maybe you can help us in figuring out how this thing is used, it looks like the PADD's we use but looks more complex,” asked one of the officers inside, as they handed me the device.

“Very well, I see this is… I really have no idea. The things I like are the books. This is beyond me. I have no idea. What if we wake one up, or what if we wake them all up?” I asked hopeful that I wouldn't have to make that decision, whether they were dangerous or not.

“That would be unwise, Captain. Besides, from the yellow looking papers near this one, I believe he is infected with a virus, and we can’t risk the health of anyone here.” he said in his regular tone that was indifferent to all things.

“Very well, I can get someone to help me, and I think that would be Scotty. He can help. He can get the information from this. Can someone get Scotty down here?” I said as I gave back the devise.

“Right away sir,” said an officer in red, and then we were seated inside the room. We waited for a while, until Scotty came in with an eager look on his that said that he was ready to play with the new device.

 

“Scotty, are you done yet? I want to know why they were frozen,” I said, and it did not matter if it came out as a whine, since it seemed like hours had passed, and it was just me and Scotty.

“You are highly impatient today Captain.” Spock said. I was startled.

 

“Seriously, Spock, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack,” I told him, the sneaky Vulcan. For a fraction I saw that there was something of an emotion in his face, but it was replaced with his usual cold stare.

“If you need I can get Dr. McCoy to check your heart, Captain.” he said.

“Spock. When we are not on duty, call me Jim.” I told him.

“Very well, Cap- Jim” he said, and then took a seat next me, and watched as Scotty, was finishing with the configuration of the ancient looking PADD.

“Cap’n!” Scotty nearly yelled, with a devilish smirk.

“What Scotty, and you know as well to call me, Jim, Scotty.” I told him, as he was already eager to tell me what the news was.

“I got it, I finally got in, and now I have transferred all the information into a PADD of our own. Also one of the lads was suffering from a virus, that had outbreak, and had been the year we had made contact with Vulcan, the very first extra terrestrial contact. He had contracted it months before and had been frozen before the others. Many people died, because they could not find a cure, and apparently this lad was the first to be in contact, though nothing was confirmed until they knew that it was a new virus, so no one was prepared, but it attacked human systems like a normal cold that looks like something incurable.”  
“I think as a way to survive they had frozen each other in a way that they could survive the outbreak, because they made the virus stronger, but this lad still has the weaken virus.” Scotty had said while he was still reading the information, and remembering the Terra’s history of first contact.

“Well if you had not read that I think I would not have remembered my history, so everything started with this guy?” I said, as I was wondering why I really didn’t remember that class, but I did remember what I did that night, it was amazing.

“Jim I believe that, you would not have remembered as you where more into chasing…”

“Okay, okay I get it; I don't need any more reminders with my past.” I said as I interrupted Spock.

We went to Bones, with the medical information as he was reading the yellowish papers, then he grabbed the PADD and went out and had come back with the medicine needed.

“I think we should unfreeze them now, see what they know and how they got here because they might have been someone powerful as they were frozen and had extreme contacts,” said one of the officers.

“I think now that we know they are no immediate danger we might as well. I am also thinking that we should have Spock the only one here with, Bones and I. We don't want them frighten of us, and we don't want them to die and well it has been over three centuries that they won’t recognizes the new Terra.” I said, and at that one red officer told us that the unfreezing stage was already underway, and if they needed any help that we should call, and then they left and we were left with the unfreezing bodies. 

“All right Bones get the tricorder and scanner ready, and the vaccine for the virus, that was detected, as well as for everyone else.” I told bones, as we were waiting for them to unfreeze.

“Why ahead of you Jim, I also have the Neuro sequencer ready in case someone goes into shock, at the prospect of living for over a few centuries, and all we do is wait for now, this thing is slow,” he said as he took to wait for the one that looked to be almost done. 

We were about to have a glimpse at history, with these humans that where frozen. If they survive the first few hours then they would be history in the flesh.

They were all unfrozen, and I saw Bone’s working to see if anything else was wrong, and he gave them all the vaccine, and now we waited for them to open their eyes from deep slumber.

 

As we waited another twenty minutes two of the six where already stirring. We were really tired of waiting, but that was the bad thing of the first freeze, they where the prototypes, as now it’s like using a heating device.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

John:

‘What happened, and why the hell am I cold?’ I thought as I was trying to open my eyes, and then I remembered: the virus, Sherlock being frozen, and Mycroft. Mycroft he is very much a dead man if I see him soon.

That’s when I felt a pinch in my neck, and the realization that I, at least was being unfrozen. I tried to open my eyes but they were still a bit frozen so I opted to try and move my fingers, and then my toes, and then I finally opened my eyes.

Everything looked and smelled different, and the people watching us, they differently were not the scientist that what seemed like moments ago had frozen us. I went to lock to where Sherlock was, and I found instead a pair of deep blue emerald eyes and a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring at me, and at the rest of as if we were something new, yet quiet old.

Jim:

Finally the blond short guy, had started to move his fingers, and then his toes, probably testing out if he could move and then I saw his eyes open wide,

Then I saw the two tall lanky ones open their own eyes, and they tried to sit, but then they saw Spock and were frozen on their own by the fear of not recognizing anything. The blond one, which Spock was also looking at in fascination, seemed to open his eyes and stare ion wonder. Then he seemed to search for something, and then he saw Spock and me watching him, and he blush a little, and it was different. 

John:

As I surveyed the room, I felt like something was wrong but was fascinated by what I saw. Then I saw the green human with pointy ears, who was staring at me still, and it made my blush be redder then it was. That’s when I remembered all the news articles that Sherlock had on his desk back home, and how that was keeping him sane for a while before he got sick.  
I wondered if he was an alien or just someone with pointy ears, but with something like that it was just a hallucination.

Then I saw Sherlock, and he was unfrozen, as were the rest of them.

“Sher… Sherlock?” I tried but my throat felt like I had not used it in a while.

I saw him look at me, and then he smiled a weak one but all the same a smile. I tried to make sense of what was going on, until he spoke.

“What year is it? Was there a cure for the virus?” Sherlock said in a raspy tone.

A man in what looked like a spandex suit that looked high ranking, answered his questions.

“There was a cure, it was just a virus outbreak that no one was prepared and welcome to the twenty-third century.” He said and at that I think Lestrade and I just went back to sleep.

 

Jim:

As I was ready to introduce myself, I saw the short blond man look at the face of the one with the curly hair, and spoke.

“Sher… Sherlock?” he spoke and then the Sherlock fellow looked at him and they smiled at each other, his voice raspy as he said it, probably from not talking in over a few hundred years.

Then he spoke as well.

“What year is it? Was there a cure for the virus?” he said in a raspy tone as well.

“There was a cure, it was just a virus outbreak that no one was prepared and welcome to the twenty-third century.” I told them, both blond men fainted as they heard the welcome to the twenty-third century, bit.

“Damn it Jim, why did you tell them the year?” Bones said, as he took the Neuro sequencer to their heads, to make sure they were well.

“They will be fine, it’s not the first shock they had in announcement,” the curly haired guy said in a voice I recognized to well in someone I know as well.

“What was the first shock they had? When they realized you were dying? Or when they froze you?” I said, in an attempt to ease my curiosity.

“Their first shock was when they realized that they could not cure me, yes, when I told them that science had evolved in complete success in freezing and unfreezing humanoids, such as this cryogenic freezing. Well we were the study subjects, but I knew it would work” he said in a serious tone, while the guy in the black suite, just starred at us.

“How are they Bone’s?” I said trying to distract myself from the awkwardness that had become the room.

“How do you think they are, the Neuro scan does not show anything irregular, but just in case we should take them to sick bay,” he said as he was already calling nurse Chaplin to bring medic beds, seeing as they probably still couldn’t stand on their own.

They were all taken to sick bay at the academy, to be tested for further viruses and their mental and physical state, and Bones was in charge of that. We had to tranquilize the Sherlock fellow seeing as he would not stop talking and refusing to cooperate.

 

John:

As I awoke, I was in a familiar place, a hospital or a sick bay, but most of the technology I did not recognize, but I saw Molly and Mycroft’s assistant still sleeping but I had no idea where Lestrade, Sherlock or Mycroft where. As I was about to get up I heard a shuffling behind me and as I turned I was relived.

“I would not advise you to get up, seeing as you have not used your legs in a while; I believe that Lestrade is in fact in critical condition, while Mycroft is somewhere being annoying as usual. Molly and Anthea have yet to awaken.” Said Sherlock as he wheeled himself in front of the bed I was in.

“What happen? How are we here? Why are we here? What about Mrs. Hudson?” I asked seeing as we were three centuries in the future and I was very confused now.

“Well I would guess that Mrs. Hudson is dead, and has been dead for quite some time, but we still have Lestrade and Molly and well each other, too bad about Mycroft though. It’s a shame he survived, as well I guess. Do I really need to tell you why we are here or how we survived?” he said with the same ever disdained for my ignorance.

“Right, well what they said about the virus that had attacked you?” I said interested in how he was infected.

“I was in contagion, as it was because I was contracted with a virus that attacked the immune system, but at the time there was no cure because I had contracted it by being in contact with one ill Vulcan.” He said.

I was thrown by the word, since I had no knowledge what it could mean, but then he looked exasperated at my confused gaze.

“Really John, have you not been paying attention? The man who was with the captain, he was a Vulcan well a half Vulcan seeing as his eyes show emotion unlike the others I have seen. As well he looks nothing like the guy I was in contact with back in 2062, since I had read an article about the first contact ship in San Francisco in California, and I was interested and it seemed improbable but I did more research and I found life away from earth.”  
“I started to have meetings with someone, who had landed a few years back and had been communicating into their rescue ship, but we wanted the same thing knowledge in our species, we wanted to have a united front, what they call now the federations. I was not informed of the possible outcome of the meetings, and well I feel fine. I am cured now, it was a simple virus and the Vulcan’s had the cure with them since they were more advance in technology then what we had at the time.” He said as he looked at the door like he was waiting for something.

“You had first real contact, with extra terrestrials, really Sherlock what else have you been doing when you’re not at the flat?” I said.  
“How were we successfully frozen?” I asked since I had little understanding in how that worked.

“That was done by me helping out with technicalities, the scientist that Mycroft had hired were experts in cryogenic freezing they had experimented on the basics, and then they went with live organisms, until they had perfected the freezing stage, it was the unfreezing stages that they had trouble with.”  
“Three test subjects died before they realized that they needed to put the subjects into a deep sleep before they could continue, then they would start the freezing from the inside out and then they would do the same process, in reverse but this time the machine injected us with a serum that would start the process from the inside to prevent any complications, such as crystals forming in our blood cell and they knew that they needed to make a glycerin-like substances that have a similar function in preventing cell injury, which jells the blood to safely freeze and unfreeze cells and be out of the ‘danger-zone’” He said, explaining it to me. Not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

As I was just about to say something in comes the doctor, and he eyes Sherlock and I with annoyance.

“I thought I told you to stay put and not annoy the other patients, and why the hell did you not tell me someone else was up?” he said, and I remembered his captain calling him Bones but that didn’t seem right to call him.

“Well doctor, you see I am also a doctor, and my vitals seem fine, also Sherlock was just catching me up on what I missed.” I told him giving him a big smile and that seem to annoy him more but he relented to mumbling to himself.

“Fine, you say you’re a doctor, but you are an old doctor since you have no experience in some of the technologies we have, so I will be the only doctor here for now, alright.” He said as he checked my vitals, and then he resumed to writing some notes on the tablet he was holding onto,

“I’m BORED!!! When can we leave this place? I need to do something go somewhere,” Sherlock said at an attempt to get out, but he was given another sedative, which explain the pinch I had felt when I had awoken.

Sherlock was sedated and he looked content, and I was annoyed.

“You should know that you gave him exactly what he wanted, he is an ex drug addict and giving him sedatives will relapse him into something more dangerous, please do your research, I am well, was, his doctor, and I suggest you stop giving him sedatives.” I told him and he seemed to consider me, before I felt a pinch on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was posted just in case I am not able to on valenntine’s day, so just in case Happy valetines Day and hope all is well for everyone! Cheers!  
> 
> Always Akasha_RC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

John’s POV:

 

When I was waking up once again, I saw a pretty auburn blond taking note on a tablet and then she stared at me with her green eyes that seemed like a cat’s eye.

“Hello, dear how are you feeling?” the nurse said.

“Much better, but I still can’t be sure about how strong my legs are,” I said as I gave her a smile.

“Oh I am sure they will regain their strength soon enough and I'm glad you are feeling better, your friend is still resting but you are welcome to try and walk,” she said as if it was possible.

“I see, you are not confident enough, the hypos we gave you are to ensure you can use your legs very quickly, it’s a fast heeler and your other friend has already been walking around,” she said.

As I swung my legs around I found that I was able to walk, and quiet well for having been in a coma and frozen a very long time, and now I feel even older than most.

“How is my other friend? The one you claimed to be in critical condition,” I said wondering how Lestrade was feeling.

“Your friend the one called Lestrade? Let me see he was given a neural scan, and now he seems to be just resting, he might wake in a day or so, depending how he takes the shock,” she said with a clinical smile.

“When will I be able to leave this place? I ask only because I wish to escort you to dinner or maybe a drink first?” I asked and smiled again.

“Nurse Chaplin, your needed miss Hooper wants to talk to a nurse and not me, she says it’s urgent,” yelled the doctor who had put me to sleep earlier.

“You! What are you doing up already?” he asked a bit grumpy.

“Well I woke because I really needed to unload, which reminds me where the bathroom is?” I asked.

“Right, over by that door, and don't disturb any more patients,” he said as he walked to his office.

“Right” I whispered.

As I passed I saw that Anthea was looking a bit disgruntled, and then she saw me and waved me over, and I entered with caution as I did not want to get another shot on the neck, it was effective but painful.

“Do you know why my mobile doesn’t work? Mycroft will be disgruntled if I don't get him his schedule ready in time,” she said.

“I think…” I was cut off by a shadow at my back.

“I thought I told you not to disrupt any other patients?” he said, and then we were joined by Mycroft himself.

“A hypo would not be necessary, and I do believe I can answer your question my dear Anthea. We are in a more futuristic time, and mobiles are more like a thing from the past, now you will have a comm., and a PADD and our temporary assistant will show you how to use it, and then we can begin in a new world with the same task we did before,” he said with such an air of confidence that I just stared at him and saw a glimpse of what Sherlock might have see every day as a child.

“Right, well she needs to rest, and I need to get you all new clothing before you are all even allowed out of the ship.

“I just stared at him, and then I felt it at my feet, the soft rumbling at my feet, we were in fact moving.

“I thought we were on earth?” I said.

“We were but Jim decided to bring you all on board because he wanted to talk to admiral pike about all of this,” the doctor said.

“Right, who is Jim?” I asked a bit embarrassed.

“John you can be so unobservant sometime that it makes me think how funny and empty your brain must be,” said the deep baritone voice that was unmistakable from behind me.

“Sher… dame you nearly gave me a heart attack, don't sneak up on me like that,” I said when I heard a faint chuckle and saw that it came from the doctor himself.

“What’s so funny?” I asked him.

“Nothing, just that you just reminded me of someone, who said those exact words just a few days ago, about two to be exact,” he said.

“Right, and who is Jim?” I asked once again.

“I am, and its captain to you all, oh and who is this pretty little lady here?” he said to Anthea Mycroft’s assistant.

“Not interested, and you can call me Anthea,” she said in a much clipped tone.

“Right do you have any free time tonight?” Jim the captain asked.

“Yeah lots,” she said sarcastically.

“Right, don't be mean about it,” he said.

“Come Anthea we have much to learn, and to explore,” Mycroft said as he lead his assistant out of the infirmary.

Sherlock said behind me again, and nearly startling me again, I had forgotten that he was behind me.

“Right I need to go to the loo, so if you all excuse me” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be posted once i have them on the computer, untill then only the two first chapters are new.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

Jim: 

As I was walking with Spock, I had him inform me of our guest and he looked sideways at me as if I was an interesting piece of art.

“I believe they are in sickbay but one of the guest has already wondered off, we have no idea where he might be, and I had a word with doctor McCoy and he said he gave both the awaken guest a sedative, because they were annoying him,” he said without even sounding sarcastic, but I knew Bones and anyone fortunate enough to be in his sick bay where in trouble, I should know. 

“What about the one who is missing?” I asked.

“If I knew that information, then he would not be missing,” Spock said, deadpan.

“Right, we can ask around!” I said.

“Captain to the bridge, your presence is needed, as well as the first officer,” Uhura said, through the intercom.

“Let’s go, Spock.” I said as we left for the bridge.

As we arrived we saw that Captain Pike had boarded the Enterprise, and was with a tall figure, which I recognize as one of the ancient beings.

“Captain Pike, what a surprise, what brings you back to the Enterprise?” Spock asked.

“well I read the report, that said we had discovered ancient beings from the old world, and I decided to make a visit, as well I was chatting with this fellow, and he seems to know a great deal, of keeping nations at peace, seeing as he told me stories of the old world and the place called, England, and how the queen had ruled until her eldest grandson had finally took over, and ruled, many strong years.” He said as he came over to us, and we saw that the man was wearing a black suite.

“I also know of a position for him next to me, in the keeping peace with the federations, he could be useful, that was what I came to check on, as well,” Pike said, as he clapped the man in the shoulders.

“Are you seriously saying that you want to hire this man, while he is still in the process of being discovered, and we have no idea if he really was that person or if he was a criminal?” I told Pike in distress.

“Yes that is what I am saying, what is wrong with you today Jim? You are always so accepting that is why you are the Captain of this ship.” Pike said as he then went on to talking to the man in a black uniform.

“Right, well the decision is made and I will have one of the red suites to help him understand the technology,” I said.

“But first we must go and collect my personal assistant, she must be bored without any technology in her hands, shall we captain?” he said a bit cheeky.

“Jim take him to sick bay where she must be in, and Spock make sure he does not do anything stupid,” pike said.

“Yes admiral,” Spock said, and we all turned and headed to sick bay.

Once we were getting there, we heard yelling and we could feel the tension in the air. I decided to venture in with the man in the black suite, but Spock stopped me from entering.

“Cap... Jim do you trust them enough to have them on bored?” he said.

“No, but we also don't want them loose on earth, especially since everything is very different from what they remember it,” I told him.

“Logical answer, but I still see no actual need to have them on bored, we could have kept them in a hospital or somewhere secluded,” he said.

“I know but then I am sure they would be up to no good, and what if they did become useful if we taught them the ways of now,” I said.

“The ways of now? I do not understand Jim,” he said with such a quizzical face.

“We could teach them the way to act, and how to use the new technology, and some might come in handy, like the doctor, I bet Bones would like that, extra help,” I said to ease his mind more.

“Yes I do believe that is logical,” he said.

“Right, and who is Jim?” asked the small blond, the doctor if I had heard Bones well, as we rounded the room.

“I am, and its captain to you all, oh and who is this pretty little lady here?” I said, and then I spotted a lovely looking female spice and all human.

“Not interested, and you can call me Anthea,” she said in a much clipped tone.

“Right do you have any free time tonight?” I asked in hope that we could get a drink.

“Yeah lots,” she said sarcastically.

“Right, don't be mean about it,” I said a bit hurt.

“Come Anthea we have much to learn, and to explore,” Mycroft said as he lead his assistant out of the infirmary.

“Right, because you already have things schedule, shouldn’t you give her time to heal before you put her to work?”” Sherlock said behind John, and he looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin.

“Right I need to go to the loo, so if you all excuse me” he said.

“Jim, we are needed at the bridge, I do believe we need to transport something to one of the neutral planets, Spock said behind me and I nearly jumped as I heard his deep voice.

“How many times did I say not to do that, you scared the hell out of me,” I said still clutching my heart.

“I do not understand that reference, I would think that you would not want any part of this “hell” in you,” Spock said and he had tilted his head like when he is confused.

“It’s a reference that says you scared them beyond what they let on,” Sherlock said, and Spock seemed to understand that.

“Great there are two of you now,” Bones said as he looked between all four of us.

“What do you mean Bones?” I said a bit confused.

“Don’t mind me Jim, I am just observing what I see, and if you don't see it then I am sure as hell not mentioning it,” he said, as he went back to his office.

“Oh hello, didn’t mean to interrupt, but I thought I heard Sherlock, and I wanted to see a familiar face in this strange place, oh hi John, oh and hi my name is molly,” molly said as she extended her hand to us to shake.

“Oh and he doesn’t shake hands, unless you want to kiss him, I suggest not to,” I said as she dropped her hand and her smile faltered, and I then smiled at her and her smile returned.

“Molly, as you can see, he is not human and his heritage a hand touching another hand is a sign of a kiss, unless under dire circumstances call for holding hands,” Sherlock said, and then I saw what Bones had said, that there were two Spock’s.

“What?” she said and I saw her shy smile falter, before she started to stare at Sherlock.

“So I guess you have been informed that we had been frozen for quite some time, it really is amazing how much everything has changed since we were asleep,” John said, after returning from the “loo”.

“Yeah, it all still looks like what I would see, but I still can’t believe I am inside a spaceship, and that we are flying trough space at the speed of light, and that we have come this far,” she said.

I had to smile at her curious expression, and how she was very excited to know how far the human race had come. She was really cute, but she was not the type that I find during shore leave.

“Captain I believe, our guest are well enough to understand the rules, until they have taken some test, and have found their roles in the ship that they are not permitted on the captains bridge.” Spock said, and as he said it, some got confused looks on their faces.

“We have a secluded space, it’s very hard to miss, and none are allowed there until you are all cleared, and have a position on this ship. I even think some of you have found your calling already, but we still need to take some test to make sure, of your qualifications.” I said, as I saw them all look at each other, and then I knew some had questions.

“What if we have no qualities, what will happen to us?” molly said and I knew she was afraid she might not have any qualities but I could tell she had many.

“If you have no qualities needed here, then you will have to go back to earth, and have the chance to learn new things, but I can assure you all right now, all of you have necessary qualities, and as you find your settings you will learn more of it as time passes, and you get instated here. As well, there is no dating a superior, here, unless you have clearance.” I said as I gave them brief rules, and then Spock and I left. We went to finish our shifts.

“Captain why did you give them false hopes, it is illogical what you said, some are probably not going to stay here,” Spock said, as we headed for the bridge.

“I did no such thing, they are six bright humans, and yes two are leaving, with Pike but that is because they are being trained, on the treaty rules, and the rules of the federations. The other four will stay here and join the crew, and learn our new way of being.” I said, as we arrived at the bridge, and took our seats.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

John's POV: 

Two weeks later, and the six new members took many test, and found their place on the ship.

“Sherlock, have you seen Mycroft? Or his assistant? Since we got here I haven’t seen them, except when we were all taking those test,” I said as we found a place at the mess hall.

“They have left,” was all he said.

“What do you mean left?” I asked.

“I mean they are no longer here,” he said a bit annoyed.

“Yes I know that but where have they gone?” I asked.

“They have been offered a special place with what to us would be known as the government of the world, he is doing what he usually does stopping wars” Sherlock said annoyed.

“Alright sorry I even asked” I said.

“Yes, you shouldn't have asked,” he said still annoyed.

“What is wrong Sherlock? You seemed quiet pissy,” I asked now concern that this new ordeal might have give him a nervous breakdown.

After much insistence he finally told me with a hard glare.

“All you do is talk about Mycroft, is there something I should know?” he said now pouting like a little kid.

“No! Jesus! No, what gave you that idea, there is nothing going on with Mycroft and me, I was just worried because almost everyone -except five others- are all gone, my sister is dead Sherlock, and I never got to say goodbye to her. Alright that is why I am worried. Lestrade seems fine on the outside but have you once asked him how he is or if he wanted any of this no. He is suffering emotionally, and that is why I asked where Mycroft was, because I don't want to lose any more people.” I said as I saw him look to where Lestrade was sitting next to Molly and another bloke.

“I didn't know you felt that way; I should have asked Mycroft to have let you go on then. I just could not leave you to be alone, but I feel more alone now than ever, and you have not once asked me how I am doing or if I was cured of that illness that is why I have not been myself,” he said as he stood and walked away from the mess hall.

I was left to wonder if Sherlock really did have feelings or not, but then once again I was left clueless. He did after all say he made no mistake in involving feelings in matters as trivial as how one was. I never asked him because I knew how he was and I made sure I had his medical review in my new PADD, and I just assumed he was just going to shrug it off.

I was interrupted by someone sitting down next to me.

“Hey I know what it’s like to have someone in your life who claims to not have emotions and then show them, I have been trough that ever since I became Captain of this ship but it never gets easier, because when you asked them to show them, they look you as if you are the one that is alien to them,” Jim said.

“I thought you were supposed to be at the bridge,” I said.

“Alpha shift just ended, and so I have time off, I am not always on the bridge,” he said with a smile.

We were then joined by Molly, Lestrade and Uhura, as well as Nurse Chaplin.

“Well hello, nurse, you never did tell me your answer to our drink or dinner?” I said as she sat down.

“I don't think it will be that appropriate,” she said with a smile.

“One drink and we can see where it goes from there,” I said as I smiled at her.

“Oh alright, one drink but it will be during the next shore leave, which is in a week I do believe” she said as she blushed just a little.

“Seriously him, why when I asked you said no, why him?” Jim asked a bit perplexed.

“For one you are my Captain it would be completely unprofessional, and well he has the cutest smile ever,” she said while I felt my smile get bigger.

“Maybe I will join you two he does have a great smile, and who knows what fun all three of us can have,” Uhura said, as she got up and threw her remains in the Waste, and left.

Jim just looked a bit grumpy and mumbled something unintelligible, and then kept eating with no intention of discussing the matter more.

“Alright John, I think you just got it in with two very pretty girls I wonder what Sherlock will think,” he said as Molly almost chocked on her food as she swallowed.

“He never cares who I date, and either way why should it concern him?” I asked Lestrade.

“I was just wondering John you know he does have a tendency to point things out that annoy him, or to just flat out make them think you are unavailable, you remember what happen with the boring teacher, she thought you were the greatest boyfriend for him, because honestly you always did chose him over anyone else,” he said.

“I owed him, I was in very bad shape after the war, and I just clung to the very first thing that offered a similar part of the thing I had missed for a very long time. But yes ultimately if sacrificing myself to save his life I would always choose that, unless and that is a very big if arose and changed that all,” I said as I began eating with no real hunger.

We all stayed silent while we continued eating and then we all went about our business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have access to a computer/Laptop and should get more typing now, and should be able to update sooner then the usual half a year. sorry its been so long.


	8. Chapter EIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

Here in this story both of Spock's parents survive the destruction of Vulcan, they also know about elder Spock and have taken him in and the elder Spock has no idea who Sherlock and crew are.

Jim’s POV:

After the outburst that happened in the mess hall, we all knew not to make fun of John, or to annoy Sherlock about John’s hobbies.

“Captain?” I heard Spock say, it scared me but I didn’t show it.

“Yes, Spock? Can I help you?” I asked.

“It has come to my attention that we have a new schedule, and we also have time off at the same time to catch up on our game of chess, what should you say to this?” he said not giving any emotion away in his emotionless mask.

“That seems quite reasonable I could use a good game, and this time I might go easy on you” I said.

“Easy? I believe you just have luck,” Spock said.

“Luck? You of all people believe in luck?” I said. I could hardly believe he said that word let all that he believes in it. 

“I just meant that you might have gotten what humans refer to beginners luck,” Spock said.

I was left baffled I really had no idea what to do, it was only two years into our five year mission when he started to show how human and fun he can be and I was happy. Happy that he was finally allowing himself to feel at ease to show his human side and to show how much he truly cares even if he had lost his home planet, but at least he was able to save his parents, and elders.

After three more rounds of chess we finally said our farewells and I was left thinking about how Spock and Sherlock were very much alike. With that I drifted off into a deep slumber. That was until a few hours later did my comm go off alerting me to an incoming call.

“I do hope I did not wake you Jim” elder Spock said.

“No I was about to settle into some research paper that I need to finish,” I lied because it was always very intriguing talking to elder Spock even though he was more emotional to everything and had more stories to tell about a future that would never be for me, because surly this Spock hated me to an extent that he just let me be and ignored me most of the time when we were not playing chess.

“Then I am sorry and I will let you go back to your papers,” he said, and I had to do something because I really enjoyed our time.

“No, it’s quit fine I can do them later or even as you tell me one of the many adventures you had that I might not have,” I said to see if he might reveal on how I was able to get him to be my best friend and the one that was able to sacrifice himself to save a future me that in this time line will never be.

“Very well, and as you know I cannot tell you much stories as it could alter you destined time here, but I can tell you of a time when I was first officer for captain pike,” he said.

“That sounds interesting, alright and while you tell it why not as we play chess,” I asked because playing chess with elder Spock was more than just fun it was also a way to see how similar and how different they each play.

“Very well as you wish,” he said as he got ready to put up the hologram chess board.

“Back then when I had started in my years on the enterprise and before your counterpart became a captain admiral pike was the captain. He had many years there and I was not as my younger self is now, I showed some emotion to my captain and we had a mutual respect, but something happen on our last mission together and by orders of doctor Boyce he had retired just as well as the good doctor, and in enters you and your crew. But in that last mission so many things had grown very bad, we were thought to be stuck in a dead ship, and we also thought or captain dead, then he wanted to stay behind with a human female who the alien species had manipulated to try and understand what love was. You see these aliens where geniuses, but where devoid of emotions and they had no idea how two people could love each other, and so they according to the files made many situations where they thought the captain would fall in love with the female, but he would not because he knew it was not real. But we all tried to get him back. Then they took our acting captain and put her to see if the captain would be able to love her since they knew each other. Of course we then had a way onto the planet since the captain had managed to escape their grasp. In the process we had learned of their plan and we didn’t do much in that respect but it must have stuck with the captain. We landed in earth and he had turn in his resignation, all I knew is that he had started to be happy. Let me just say I was less then please to meet you and your ways but I soon learned to trust and learned to show more emotions because you and doctor Leonard where the closest I had to family, and my mother was just as fantastic in trying to teach me that not all humans and Vulcan’s judge the love of my parents even if my father was as you would say a pain in the butt.” He said as he reminisced about his past a past I’ll never know seeing as I had never met my father.

“So what other stories can you tell me?”

The night went on he told me some stories that I would never have thought possible, and I was stunned at all the adventures this man had encountered and the near deaths, it was amazing to see the parallels that where still there and the minor differences we all had, but most of all I knew I wanted a relationship as the one that my counterpart had with this man. I knew I felt like I knew him even if it’s been a few months since the Nero incident.

“Hey I should be getting ready to go back to my shift, and I guess you need to do some elder stuff?” I said uncertain and unwilling to let our time come to an end.

“Yes it would seem like we need to get back to our other things, it has been a pleasure in speaking with you Jim,” he said as he did his Vulcan sign.

“wait,” I said “maybe we can do this some time again, you know, I really had a great time, and hearing some of your stories was amazing, and its only if you want,” I said as I looked at the floor somehow feeling embarrassed.

“Jim I would be delighted to do this once again, and maybe sometimes you could tell me a story of your own, from some of your adventure if you don’t mind,” he said as I looked at him with a smile.

“Of course that would be fantastic” I said, and I did the same salute as him as the screen went black.

I had fifteen minutes to get to the bridge and get something to eat even with a few hours of sleep I felt really well rested.

Of course after a shower and a change of clothes I was out the door but I was faced with Spock already waiting for me.

“Spock? What can I help you with?” I said.

“I believe we need to have a discussion about the doctor’s companion and his mood swings, he seems to be bored and do nothing but sit on the stool and look annoyed. The other crew members have already put a complaint against him, and I am needed there after our shift today,” he said.

“I’ll talk to the doctor and see what he can do, during break, or I’ll have him come up to the bridge,” I told Spock to see if that would make him more at ease, and he nodded once as he pushed the button for the doors to open.

We entered the bridge and immediately everyone saluted me, these where the night shift we hardly saw each other because Number One was in command for these individuals, and she was going to pull a double shift, as I was going to pull a triple shift.

“Yeoman Colt, please send for Doctor Watson,” I said as she nodded and began to call to him.

“Number one how are we doing today?” I asked as I saw that she stood from the captain’s chair and stood to my right as Spock took his familiar stance to my left.

“Good captain, nothing to be alarmed of captain, we have everything under control, please sit,” she said as she stood next to me.

As I had started to tell the crew of how we should handle crises, one which Spock claimed was very possible and had everyone already panicking, Yeoman Colt had already started to say the answer when the doors to the bridge opened and John came in.

“Very good yeoman, Spock, number one, you’re in charge while I come back, I need to speak to Doctor Watson,” I said as I moved towards john.

I motioned john to the doors once again, as I saw Spock and number one nod in unison.

“That didn’t look like your crew,” John said as the doors closed.

“They are but not my usual crew these are the ones number one is in charge of, she was the one next to Spock,” I said.

“Ah, yes, uh what was it you needed to talk to me?” he said as I kept going to the com room.

“Let’s get to a quiet room before we discuss anything else,” I said as we rounded the corner onto the room.

“Right,” he said as he followed me through the halls, we entered and I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs.

“Alright was is it then?” he said a bit annoyed which also reminded me a bit of how impatient Bones got, but this guy had nothing on him.

“So what is the deal with Sherlock? Do you have any idea why he seems moody, or why he feels like he can’t do his job, I am having complaints about him just sitting in a stool and refusing to work, or help in anything,” I said getting straight to the point.

“Sherlock? Yeah he has always been like that what he needs is mostly something that might actually captivate his interest like experiments or solving a hard puzzle, but recently he has not shown he was bored, so I have no idea why he acts like an insufferable child” john said as he rubbed his hands across his face.

“I what I am trying to say that if he doesn’t contribute at least fifty percent I might have to call Pike and see what he tells me, and he might be sent back to earth, and I mean san Francisco because that is where his brother is at,” I told him.

“I understand what you are telling me, I will talk to him,” he said.  
At that we both got up and headed back the way we came, and I realized that it was soon going to be breakfast time.

I was about to dismiss John when I felt a hand on my shoulder, that nearly made me jump had I not felt the strength and knew it was Spock.

“Yes Spock?” I said as I turned to face him, and he dropped his hand.

“I would like to talk to John as I go to the science room where I am needed,” he said as he looked at me.

“Yeah sure, see you at breakfast?” I said.

He nodded once and then he left with his hands behind his back and john following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

 

JOHN POV:

I was walking along side the futuristic version of Sherlock I was a bit worried about what he wanted to talk about, but I held my ground of not speaking first when I felt eyes boring into mine as we entered the lift.

“You are companion to scientist Sherlock?” he said in a crisp cool tone deep but not as deep as Sherlock’s voice.

“Yes, the captain has already talked to me about his behavior I can try talking to him but as it is he hardly listens to me, he once had a head in the fridge and would not move it until I had finally had his brother have some men throw it out.” I told him. 

“A human head?” he asked with a very high eyebrow going up in interest or fascination I had no idea which.

“Yes, our landlady nearly had a fit when she saw it, she too demanded him to get rid of it but he claimed he needed it for an experiment. He wanted to know how much saliva could coagulate after death. He also kept other things in the flat,” I said, not knowing why I was talking about body parts with a Vulcan I believe I read in that report.

“Fascinating indeed, I believe I have a compromise to make and you can help me get him to agree,” he said, as we left the lift.

“What compromise?” I asked curious now.

“We have many different labs and sections for science, one was plants the other the effects of weapons against species and how they affect each and every one of us then there is experimenting with human tissue to see what really causes certain viruses here in space,” he said talking more amicable.

“Hardly anyone really wants to do that because they fear death, but as long as they where the suite and wash after each experiment they should be safe,” he said as we continued down a hall.

“Wait should be safe, I need a guarantee before we send my friend in there,” I said standing in front of him, knowing that he was psychic if touched so I stood my stance.

“if he follows the procedures each time he will be safe, but knowing him from his already emotional state and the way he nearly got killed after contracting a Vulcan virus is hardly following procedures, sure he learned a lot but the first step during first contact is knowing all parties are as healthy as can be,” he said as he evaded me and continued walking as he knew I would follow.

“Alright then, I will make sure he follows the rules, as his doctor he listens to me as his friend he hardly does,” I said.

“Even I would listen to a doctor if only because doctor McCoy is a very impatient man, and would threaten to have us committed if we do not follow his orders,” he said.

“Is that a bit of fear in your voice at the mention of doctor McCoy?” I said teasing a Vulcan could be bad but I just could not help it he reminded me too much of Sherlock.

“No, now keep up as we are almost to the science room,” he said, but I just could not stop from laughing.

Had I not witness the way he was with Jim I would not have notice the small turn of his lips as we passed a darken hall, that was the entrance of the science room.

I was still smiling as we entered and I immediately saw that everyone turned to look at us, and some stood gapping at us as if we had done something unfamiliar.  
That was when I noticed Sherlock in the back looking between Spock and me and looking quite angry.

“Everyone as you where we have things to do,” Spock said and I turned to look at him he had narrowed eyes at everyone.

Then I saw him talking to a woman in unifrome before he called us back to attention

“Sherlock if you would follow us,” he said as he went out the door, and I saw Sherlock stand and follow, as did I.

“Mind telling me what you two where smiling about?” Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

“Nothing, Spock finally found something that might interest you even better, though you will have to follow certain rules in order to avoid death,” I said as we followed Spock through another set of corridors and halls.

“Right and what could be more exciting than watching plants grow?” he said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Sherlock I’m serious, this new science hall you’re going to is dangerous an you have to follow the rules otherwise you might die this time we might not even be too luck,” I said now worried and angry at the same time.

“right like you really care what happens to me your more worried about what happens to Lestrade or my brother, heaven forbid I was in danger and you worry about me,” he said and he was angry and so was I and I could not handle his childish antics anymore, because I really had no idea what was really going through his mind right now.

I fisted my hand and hit him in the face he looked surprised, but no blood was drawn, which was what I was going for, because I just wanted to get his attention and I realized that Spock was looking between me and Sherlock.

“Listen here you asshole, I was fucking worried about you when you where shot I thought I had nearly lost you, and then when you had flat lined, I was devastated, I was angry that you had decided to let me believe you where dead even if it was just those few seconds. Those few seconds where eternity for me and I was lost without you, but then you woke up, and I was whole again. Then when I thought I had lost you again with that virus I thought you were really gone, but I had managed to stay with you until Mycroft ordered me to leave to eat or something. I was always there and when I went to visit you then next thing I found out you where being frozen, I was devastated, and I realized that until there was a cure I was going to have to live in a mundane world, one where you where not in it. I also feared that Moriarty was going to come back and destroy the world without you there to defend it.” I said as I was letting go of all the feelings that had threaten to leak out during the week when Sherlock was trying to get under his nerves.  
Now I felt like I was letting go of a weight that had been on my chest since he accused me of not caring for him anymore, I have no idea how he would even be able to believe that.

“believe it or not, I don’t have to worry about you as much in this ship, because I can finally believe that you won’t get kidnapped here, or lost and that no one would find you because this is not London anymore its harder to not run into people here, and I can finally ask someone if they’ve seen you and then they can just say where you are, I also know of another good doctor that knows other viruses better than me who is not afraid to use his hypo in order to cure you, and he could know what really is happening to you if another virus get you, because I trust these people. I trust them to tell me the truth and help me and figure out that you are always safe,” I said and I saw that Spock was about to say something.

“And don’t you dare ruin my illusion of how safe this ship is,” I said as I turned to him, and he nodded once, and very faintly I heard the words, ‘much scarier then Doctor McCoy’.

Sherlock just looked stunned.

“very well I admit I may have been a little childish in trying to make everything about me but your usually fussing to make sure that I eat, and that I get enough sleep, and making sure I’m aright that I got used to that,” he said as he seemed to relax a bit when I told him how exactly I felt, and I knew the punch was hardly hard.

“Fine, now can we show you your new science experiment lab?” I asked as he rolled his eyes and motioned for us to continue walking.

“Now that this argument is over we can finally enter the decontamination room,” Spock said as we all entered the small room that began spraying us with a vapor, then we entered a room where a bunch of white jumpsuits where lying on a shelf and we put on a face mask and glasses and entered the room.

“This is where we try and find cures to some of the viruses we have encountered in some of the planets, your job is to make sure they are always frozen, and see what would happen to a sample tissue if left untreated for a long time, and see what would happen after treatment. You also have body parts to do whatever else you feel you would like to experiment with but not the viruses, that is in the next room. You can only choose one of the rooms per day on your stay, you must not join either experiment unless you have cleared it with the captain, both doctors and I understand?” he said.

Sherlock just nodded his head, and then we where lead to the other side of the room.

“you will enter through the doors we just did, and then you are to exit through these doors, first we are to step through the vapor room with antiseptics, and then we enter the next room, which is to throw away the white robes, and facemasks and goggles, then we enter another shower, and then we have a fast sonic shower, you understand we have to do this every single time. We both shook our heads and then we where outside the room.

“Alright, the viruses were something we picked up a week ago, to see if being in space would have a different impact then on the planet, but as soon as we have shore leave, someone will have them taken to the academy. You only have another two weeks with them, but the other room will be restocked each shore leave.” He said as he looked at Sherlock.

“Alright I understand,” Sherlock said, and they both where looking at each other intently.

“Very good, now breakfast is being served, we should go,” he said as he turned and started to walk.

I saw that the prospect of doing experiments without anyone telling him not to make him very excited and I saw a gleam there I had not seen since he had been at the Baskerville labs.

“Oh before I forget,” Spock said as he stopped and turned and I bumped into him, “you must document everything you do,” he continued as he straighten me and I was standing on my two feet. I had no idea what had just happen until I felt Sherlock guiding me the rest of the way to the cafeteria, and had no idea where Spock had gone.

“Ok I know where I’m going now, let go Sherlock” I said as I wrangled my arm free from his hold.

“You bumped into him, obviously you had not seen he had stopped walking, you either need to pay more attention or you need to stand a good meter away from people to have enough time to stop walking,” he said as he dropped his hand.

We were in line and we grabbed our breakfast, and we headed to an empty table, and I saw that Sherlock seated himself next to me, and then followed by Nurse Chaplin, and Uhura, and Chekov and Sulu, as did Molly and Lestrade.

“Anything interesting happened today?” Lestrade asked as he saw that Sherlock looked a bit grumpy than usual.

“Nothing important,” he said as he ate and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Sherlock got a promotion of sorts,” I said for him, and everyone looked a bit surprised.

“Sherlock?” Lestrade and molly asked in surprised.

“It’s only so I can be away from the other people who complain about my lack of attention to plants,” he said.

“I’ll have you know that these plants are medicinal and some have a specialty to them that make them rare and exotic,” Sulu said a bit dignified, he really loved his plants.

“And yet we take them away from their home planet and study them how human of us,” Sherlock said and I had to jab him in the ribs which he then looked annoyed and glared at me.

“Sherlock behave,” I whispered.

He just rolled his eyes but kept eating as the rest of us, it was all awkward until the captain; Bones and Spock came in and grabbed their lunch.

They sat down in the table near us that had Scotty  
And yeoman Rand and the night captain number one. The captain, Jim looked tired but I guess that what happens when you’re a Captain. 

“So John did you do what I asked?” Captain Jim asked, and it scared me because everyone was so intent to eat their food that when the silence was broken I jumped.

“Oh, yeah it’s all figured out now,” I said.

“I informed you of the new job that scientist Sherlock would be doing Captain,” Spock said.

“I know but I wanted to break this deafening silence, and I was getting bored with no one speaking,” he said.

“How’s Bones treating you John?” he said.

“Fine he is a good teacher” I said not knowing what was going on, and I knew something was happening when I heard everyone suppressing a giggle.

“Really because Bones come to me demanding to know where you where after I left you to go which was about two hours or so,” he said.

“Captain, I took him with me so we could talk to the new medical scientist,” Spock said.

“And it took you both two hours to tell him?” he said in a bewildered tone, and now I was getting uncomfortable with the questioning, and I knew everyone else was beginning to wonder what happen in those two hours, which seems so little to me but was so long ago.

“It took them twenty minutes from the bridge to the science room where I was, and then another twenty to get from that side to the other side which is more secluded due to the nature of the ‘science’ I will be doing. As well it then took us time to review everything I was to do and the process which I am suppose to enter the facility. By the time we were done it was time to head into breakfast and since I had to eat something here we are two hours later,” Sherlock said without much emotion in his voice just the rumbling of his voice and I heard molly sigh.

“Spock?” Jim said, and I could see Sherlock roll his eyes for the conformation.

“Just as he said captain,” he said as he took another spoonful of what he was eating, and I smiled and continued eating.

I thought everything was going back to normal with the quiet chatter until I heard Scotty tell Lestrade,  
“That still leaves twenty minutes unaccounted for,” before they both laughed, and I rolled my eyes until I saw Spock, Sherlock and Jim tense.

Everyone else didn’t hear what they had just said or decided to ignore what had been said. Until Chaplin had whispered something to Uhura and they both giggled as they got up.

“John could you come with us, we want to discuss where we might go for our date,” Uhura said.

I got up before anyone could say anything and I left with them and they linked their hands through mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

JIM’S POV:

It had been forty minutes since Spock and Dr. Watson had left and I was sure everything was fine, and Watson was already with Bones in Sick Bay.  
After another thirty minutes passed I was getting worried, but then I remembered that he needed to be in the science room, for something and they needed their leader there as well. But then why was Sulu not there as well?

I knew I was paranoid but I just needed to know what was happening, healthy curiosity nothing to worry about.

I was taking to number one about the schedule change and then the bridge doors opened to reveal a very red faced Bones.

“Jim why the hell has my trainee not reported to me since he came back here?” he yelled.

“What? He hasn’t return?” I said a bit at a loss for words.

“Yeah, he came here about an hour and fifty minutes ago and has not return, what’d you do with him?” he asked irritated now more than annoyed.

“I sent him to talk to his friend Sherlock, and then to go back to you it should not have been too long,” I told him and I knew that with Spock next to him he would not have gotten lost he knew the ship a bit better now, but still he should have been back at sick bay at least an hour ago.

“Its ten minutes to breakfast for us, do you think you can wait and then we can go and find out why he was late,” Bones nodded and I got back to the task at hand and directed the night shift to continue until their shift was over.

It was five minutes until our breakfast break when the doors to the bridge opened again and my first officer a green shade darker than normal arrived.

“Are you alright man?” Bones asked also noticing how green he looked and flustered?

“I’m fine Doctor I just need to eat something seeing as it is almost breakfast time,” he said and then he stood straight and looked calmed and had put his face behind that stone expression he always has.

“Where were you? And why hasn’t Doctor Watson reported back to Bones?” I asked suspicious now more than ever.

“He was with me, I took him to the science labs where his companion was and let them discuss the problem at hand. By then I had remembered the arrangement you had signed off on and told them about it, and showed them his new science office,” he said with no emotion to his voice to suggest otherwise.

“This all took you about two hours?” Bones said. I was already imagining what he was thinking and I didn’t like it either.

“Yes, it was a long walk, and then I took them back to the mess hall and came promptly back here to explain this to you,” he said as if he knew something I didn’t.

“Right ok alright I believe you, let’s go I’m starving,” I said as I wished everyone luck and headed out with Bones, Spock and Number One.

We headed towards the mess hall, and by the looks of it we were already a bit late, but lucky Scotty had a table next to Uhura’s and Nurse Chaplin’s table, and we sat there when I noticed that yeoman Rand was there as well.

I noticed that Sherlock was too close to John and I was worried something had happen that I would not like to know, but everyone else was too silent and I needed to know what really happen between the two hours.

“So John did you do what I asked?” I asked him, and he really was concentrating on eating his food that when he heard me talk he nearly jumped in the air. It looked suspicious enough but Bones tried to hold his bitch face in when he noticed me smirk.

“Oh, yeah it’s all figured out now,” he said as if not really paying attention to me.

I informed you of the new job that scientist Sherlock would be doing Captain,” Spock said.

“I know but I wanted to break this deafening silence, and I was getting bored with no one speaking,” I said not really wanted to say why I was really asking John for his version.

“How’s Bones treating you John?” I said not completely convinced nothing happened and wanted to hear what he was going to say in the matter.

“Fine he is a good teacher” he said and I heard some of the crew suppress laughter because Bones was anything if a good teacher he would just tell you what everything did and just let you to your doom or tell you to move away.

“Really because Bones come to me demanding to know where you where after I left you to go which was about two hours or so,” I said as I really concentrated on what his face could tell me that his voice was not.

“Captain, I took him with me so we could talk to the new medical scientist,” Spock said trying to defuse the situation from getting stranger then it was everyone glancing back and forth between me and John and trying to figure out what was really happening.

“And it took you both two hours to tell him?” I said a bit incredulous to the fact that they had spent two hours together without an incident my first hour with him and he was accusing me of cheating on the academy test and flinging me to a frozen planet where I did happen to meet his elder self from a different timeline but that was not the point. The point was something happen I was sure of it.

“It took them twenty minutes from the bridge to the science room where I was, and then another twenty to get from that side to the other side which is more secluded due to the nature of the ‘science’ I will be doing. As well it then took us time to review everything I was to do and the process which I am suppose to enter the facility. 

“By the time we were done it was time to head into breakfast and since I had to eat something here we are two hours later,” he said in a deeper voice then usual and that one did rival Spock’s voice so much so that I heard Molly sigh she really had it bad for him I could tell, and John just stared at him, but then cleared his throat and continued with his food that was almost half abandon.

“Spock?” I asked because I needed confirmation and he was anything if not logical and even he could make the math in his head about the time it took between each walk.

“Just as he said captain,” he said as he took another spoonful of what he was eating, which was a bit odd coming from him, but I didn’t question it, but I knew something was up and I will figure it out.

Everyone was beginning to chatter about this or that and it was getting quite peaceful until Scotty had to open his mouth and ruin it for everyone.

“That still leaves twenty minutes unaccounted for,” he told Lestrade and I saw Sherlock tense and more or less felt Spock tense as well. 

I couldn’t see John but I knew he dint approve of the comment but I needed to know his response because Sherlock’s was odd, but Spock’s reaction was suspicious that even Bones noticed and raised an eye brow that was not as good as Spock's.

Everyone else didn’t hear what they had just said or decided to ignore what had been said. Until Chaplin had whispered something to Uhura and they both got up.

“John could you come with us, we want to discuss where we might go for our date,” Uhura said.

He got up too quickly and left with them and as they were leaving the mess hall I saw both Chaplin and Uhura link their arms around John’s.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sherlock stare after John for a few seconds before he went back to his half eaten food, and got up and walked away with a hurt looking face, and I knew something was up between the good doctor and the scientist, but I was going to figure it out.

Spock all but just raised an eyebrow at John’s departure and it rose and fell at Sherlock’s departure and his head tilted as if plotting something then he too got up and left.  
Something was happening on my ship and I was going to figure it out.

Bones just stared at me but I had no idea what was happening and I really wanted to find out what was happening.

“What the hell was that?” he said.

“I have no idea but I will find out bones because the curiosity is also killing me,” I said.

“Not that, you! what the hell got you to interrogate the doctor, I just wanted to know where he was and once Spock told me where he was I was fine, I let it go but you, you acted like a jealous person, is there something I need to know?” he said in a whispered tone.

“What no, Bones no I am not jealous, where the hell did that idea come from?” I asked already thinking maybe everyone was acting strange.

“You, your behavior is screaming that your jealous, the only time a man asked so many questions about another human beings whereabouts is when they are jealous that they might be having an affair, and you just acted like that,” he said, and I was thankful that yeoman Rand and Molly where distracting Number One.

“Me, I am not the one hiding secrets I’m an open book, and I was just curious because you know Spock did accuse me of cheating in the first few minutes we met, and he just got so well along with John that I wondered maybe something happened between them.

“Like what Jim, John was frozen for two hundred years and Spock is trying to fit in with the crew more, not just you but with everyone, did you know he started to volunteer some of his free time to try and help out other departments that are falling behind, and he tried to talk to doctor Boyce to get us more medical supplies on board. 

“You have no idea how he sometimes makes my blood boil but he is trying to be friendlier, even if he claims he has no emotions he is half human and that side sometimes wants others to notice that he is there too, and not just a computer that everyone can give it an equation to solve,” he said.

For the first time I saw Bones had changed a lot, and I was still Jim the screw up and I now felt bad knowing that my actions were not professional, and I was going to need to apologies to Spock and to John for my outburst today. Maybe I was more sleep deprived then I thought.

“Sorry Bones, I don’t know where I would be without you” I said.

“You would be dead, Jim, and I am not joking kid, sometimes I don’t even know how you survive the things you do, but I’m glad you do,” he said and we continued eating because I knew that breakfast time was almost over.

I went back to the bridge along with yeoman Rand and Number One, as Bones went back to sick bay and Spock had yet to arrive, while Uhura came back five minutes late.

It was an hour in to the early shift when Spock came back in and resumed his post.

“Glad of you to join us Spock,” I heard Uhura say and she said it in a way that said she was hiding something.

“I was in the science labs, they needed my assistance in a problem that had arisen,” he said evasively.

“Alright everyone back to your post, Uhura everything clear?” I said as she nodded and went back to her post, “Mr. Spock?” I asked, and he nodded in an affirmative, “Mr. Chekov? Sulu?” I asked, and they nodded that everything was clear.

“Alright next stop anywhere,” I said as we headed to our next destination in this massive space where no man had gone before.

“Captain we are suppose to get shore leave in the next couple of days so chose a planet and make it a good one sir,” Uhura said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer and the family laptop is acting strange so it might be a few days before i post again. sorry for this delay and the next delay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a short chapter, soon ill have more up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

John’s POV:

“What was that about?” Chapel said, and Uhura nodded in agreement.

“Honestly I’m not sure what any of that was, the captain seemed pretty overprotective of his first officer,” I said as we walked back to sick bay since Chapel and I, were already suppose to be there in a few minutes, and Uhura wanted to take a walk before her shift in the bridge.

“That’s because he is he say he is not but he is something happen on the planet he was on when he was discharged and since then he has been a little too friendly to Speck, though to be honest in the missions before you speck was also a bit more protective of him, until recently.” Chapel said.

“Yeah, Spock and I we dated but it didn’t last long because he always seemed distracted but I never knew why, I ended it before I got more involved then what I already had invested,” Uhura said.

“Why was Sherlock on edge? He seemed more moody then ever, what did you do to him john?” Chapel asked but I also detected humor in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and then replied with a simple ‘nothing’.

“Right because even Spock seemed on edge he was tense after those words left Scotty,” Chapel said.

“Yeah they where mean words but he is a good guy john,” Uhura said defending the man who had insinuated that Spock and I were up to something.

“When is shore leave?” I asked, and they seemed pleased with the distraction.

“It’s in a few days we should be arriving there soon, it’s a planet that has the party side of earth, it will be a fantastic place to have our date, and you will be on your first planet that is not earth and meet all the different species that the universe has to offer,” Uhura said.

“So we really are doing this the date with both of you?” I asked a bit incredulous.

“Well yeah I mean only if you want,” Uhura and Chapel said together.

“I just I’m from the past where this sort of thing was frown upon unless it was a friends outing,” I said and I was afraid of sounding like a stick in the mud.  
“We forgot that they didn’t do this sort of thing back then, sorry I mean its fine if you only wanna go with one of us,’ they said before I interrupted them, “no I mean what I was asking was if it was alright with both of you, that we where all going out together,” I said.  
They looked relieved and we entered sick bay and we sat down on the bio beds. Talking about what we where gonna do once we reached the planet, if the captain remembered we where suppose to get shore leave.” Uhura said.

“If he needs reminding he’ll chose a planet at random and we will all be dragged there, make sure he chooses a good one Uhura,” Chapel said. 

“I’ll try you know he only listens to what Spock will have to say,” Uhura said, and I laughed and they began to chuckle as well, until we saw that that the sick bay doors began to open.

“Uhura, I believe your shift just started, and I do believe nurse Chapel has papers to do, and I have some work to catch john up on,” Doctor McCoy said, as we all started to do as we were told.

“So John tell me how did you manage to get on their good side, they are a force to reckon with,” McCoy said.

“Being my self?” I asked more then gave an answer because to be honest they where the ones who had talked to me first while everyone else looked at me and well all of us like we where something that they needed to be afraid of, until then all four of us kept to ourselves, until them.

By then Scotty, and Chekov started to talk to us but Chekov’s shadow would never stray but then he too started to talk more to us until speck joined and so did the captain, but now things seemed a bit rocky, special with Sherlock’s moody behavior.

“Right well I’m going to show you how to insert the medicine into the hypos and then I’m going to quiz you on the Nuro Scanner and the Tricorder and the uses for a PADD,” McCoy said.

I knew basic functions but it was still going to be hard, because I was still trying to learn how to use the Tricorder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sort of review of the other chapter but in a new perspective and I do apologise for the OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers. 

I’m already sorry if Spock is OOC but I have no Beta and so I have difficulty with some characters.

SPOCK’S POV:

It is strange the complexity that a human could be as intellectual as me and would try to be emotionless where I thought that other humans love that they have the emotions that make them human.

Sherlock really seems to be trying to hide his emotions but the way I felt his emotions they ran deep for the doctor he accompanies everywhere. You could see his feeling for him in everything he does, and yet the doctor is ignorant or plays ignorant to these feelings.

The doctor has a mixed feeling about how he feels, and yet he would do anything for that man he calls his friend, but his emotions tell me a different thing then what his mind is truly telling him.

Now I doubt my emotional stability, the one I have tried to hide the one that my elder self enjoys very much to display, and I am not sure I would want that, maybe one day but not now. Not when I have these too strong emotions where I could do nothing but wait and see them fail miserable at their own human life.

This all started that day that I walked John towards the science room to show Sherlock his new science room. He reminded me of Jim, but he was more easily to talk to, and yet he was so different from Jim. I had a pleasant talk with the doctor even if he did seem to be over emotional in certain situations. 

“You are companion to scientist Sherlock?” I asked remembering that they liked to fill the silence when they where nervous and John was nervous.

“Yes, the captain has already talked to me about his behavior I can try talking to him but as it is he hardly listens to me, he once had a head in the fridge and would not move it, until I finally had his brother have some men throw it out.” He said and he immediately went to the defensive side of the argument and was prepared to defend his friend. 

“A human head?” I asked I was intrigued at what his companion had done in his previous life, he seemed more intriguing than the average human and the doctor did as well as he stood by Sherlock’s side longer than any human or non human could stand for had it been any other.

“Yes, our landlady nearly had a fit when she saw it, she too demanded him to get rid of it but he claimed he needed it for an experiment. He wanted to know how much saliva could coagulate after death. He also kept other things in the flat,” he said and he seemed to hesitate in revealing things from his life or was reminiscing in the old memories he still had now that his land lady was long gone.

“Fascinating indeed, I believe I have a compromise to make and you can help me get him to agree,” I said as I knew this would be better for him, he would be isolated from others but he would have freedom to do as he pleases and on rare occasions will there be others with him. I was prepared and talked to Jim about it during one of our chess games and decided that it would be ideal for him to take this opportunity.

“What compromise?” he said now curious to what was going to happen.

“We have many different labs and sections for science, one was plants the other the effects of weapons against species and how they affect each and every one of us then there is experimenting with human tissue to see what really causes certain viruses here in space,” I said in a voice that said I was a friend and not trying to just brush off his friends needs. 

“Hardly anyone really wants to do that because they fear death, but as long as they where the suite and wash after each experiment they should be safe,” I also said in honesty but knowing his friend he would agree to it.

“Wait ‘should be’ safe, I need a guarantee before we send my friend in there,” he said and I knew he wanted to grab me to make his point but he just stood his ground and waited for my answer.

“If he follows the procedures each time he will be safe, but knowing him from his already emotional state and the way he nearly got killed after contracting a Vulcan virus is hardly following procedures, sure he learned a lot but the first step during first contact is knowing all parties are as healthy as can be,” I said, and continued walking past him.

“Alright then, I will make sure he follows the rules, as his doctor he listens to me as his friend he hardly does,” he said and that made sense to someone who needed the conformation that was his place in someone’s life.

“Even I would listen to a doctor if only because doctor McCoy is a very impatient man, and would threaten to have us committed if we do not follow his orders,” I said in all honesty and I didn’t know where it had come from.

“Is that a bit of fear in your voice at the mention of doctor McCoy?” he said and I knew he was making fun, but I would not be baited he should know it was dangerous to tease a Vulcan.

“No, now keep up as we are almost to the science room,” I said a little amuse but acted as if it had not. My lips twitch and I saw him smile even wider and it was just as brilliant as the Captain’s and I could not help but smile back a little.

Once we entered the science room where Sherlock was I could see everyone was staring at us and they wondered what happeing was. Some had fear in their eyes and it was illogical that they would look on with fear. As we rounded the corner I could hear his heart increase a little and see his eyes dilated and his breath became shorter, and once we entered I saw the same happen to Sherlock, and I let them talk while I discussed the new arrangement with the Yeomen in charged.

That was when I noticed Sherlock in the back looking between John and I, he looked quite angry and I could only assume he was wondering why we were talking and had an amused look in our eyes. His eyes had gone back to normal and his breathing became more haggard but his pulse just spiked a little more than before.

“Everyone as you where we have things to do,” I told everyone who had stopped working and was staring at me.

“Yeoman, may I speak to you?” I asked Yeoman Barrow who was in command at this time.

She nodded her head and I continued.

“Sherlock has now been moved to another section of the science department, he will no longer repot here,” I said and she nodded as I turned to see Sherlock and John.

“Sherlock if you would follow us,” I said as I walked out the door, I really didn’t want to deal with him in the presence of others who don't need to know the new circumstances.

“Mind telling me what you two were smiling about?” I heard Sherlock say through gritted teeth to John.

“Nothing, Spock finally found something that might interest you even better, though you will have to follow certain rules in order to avoid death,” I heard John say as they kept up to my pace but they also kept a small distance to try and avoid me hearing what they were talking about. 

I knew John was trying to placate Sherlock but there was no telling what Sherlock would do and I had to admit I wanted to know what would happen.

“Right and what could be more exciting than watching plants grow?” Sherlock said with a hint of sarcasm I wanted to tell him that it was not the science of watching them grow but the science of what they could provide, some healed wounds others where herbs that could be use to prevent immune deficiency, and others they served as food in case we ever ran into problems with the simulator.

“Sherlock I’m serious, this new science hall you’re going to is dangerous an you have to follow the rules otherwise you might die this time we might not even be too luck,” John said worried but with a trace of being annoyed and angry, he really wanted to hit something but at the same time wanted to tell Sherlock how dangerous it really was.

“Right like you really care what happens to me your more worried about what happens to Lestrade or my brother, heaven forbid I was in danger and you worry about me,” Sherlock said he was angry and so was John if I was going by how red his cheeks where, they didn’t seem to notice that I kept looking at them.

I saw them stop walking and then I was John had fisted his hand and punched Sherlock in the face. Avoiding any place that could draw blood or really bruise him, he wanted the attention of the other man and now he had it. They finally noticed I was looking at them but that didn’t stop them from the dispute that was about to happen.

“Listen here you asshole, I was fucking worried about you when you where shot I thought I had nearly lost you, and then when you had flat lined, I was devastated, I was angry that you had decided to let me believe you where dead even if it was just those few seconds. Those few seconds where eternity for me and I was lost without you, but then you woke up, and I was whole again. Then when I thought I had lost you again with that virus I thought you were really gone, but I had managed to stay with you until Mycroft ordered me to leave to eat or something. I was always there and when I went to visit you then, next thing I found out you where being frozen, I was devastated, and I realized that until there was a cure I was going to have to live in a mundane world, one where you where not in it. I also feared that Moriarty was going to come back and destroy the world without you there to defend it.” he said and he seemed to draw a breath one he drew with new vigor and a new hold on anything Sherlock threaten to bring at him.

“Believe it or not, I don’t have to worry about you as much in this ship, because I can finally believe that you won’t get kidnapped here, or lost and that no one would find you because this is not London anymore its harder to not run into people here, and I can finally ask someone if they’ve seen you and then they can just say where you are, I also know of another good doctor that knows other viruses better than me who is not afraid to use his hypo in order to cure you, and he could know what really is happening to you if another virus get you, because I trust these people. I trust them to tell me the truth and help me and figure out that you are always safe,” he said with a softer more emotional voice and I knew that he had accepted this as his new life and his new family. I also didn’t want to bring up that this ship could be under attack or it could be boarded and the enemy could take hostages.

“And don’t you dare ruin my illusion of how safe this ship is,” he said with a fierce tone and for once he seemed just as scary as doctor McCoy, I only nodded.

Sherlock just looked stunned.

“Very well I admit I may have been a little childish in trying to make everything about me but your usually fussing to make sure that I eat, and that I get enough sleep, and making sure I’m aright that I got used to that,” Sherlock admitted and I raised an eyebrow at that I had not expected him to admit to that but he seemed sincere.

“Fine, now can we show you your new science experiment lab?” John asked and Sherlock rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue on.

“Now that this argument is over we can finally enter the decontamination room,” I said as we all entered the small room that began spraying us with a vapor, then we entered a room where a bunch of white jumpsuits where lying on a shelf and we put on a face mask and glasses and entered the room.

“This is where we try and find cures to some of the viruses we have encountered in some of the planets, your job is to make sure they are always frozen, and see what would happen to a sample tissue if left untreated for a long time, and see what would happen after treatment. You also have body parts to do whatever else you feel you would like to experiment with but not the viruses, that is in the next room. You can only choose one of the rooms per day on your stay, you must not join either experiment unless you have cleared it with the captain, both doctors and I understand?” I said.

Sherlock just nodded his head, and then we where lead to the other side of the room.

“You will enter through the doors we just did, and then you are to exit through these doors, first we are to step through the vapor room with antiseptics, and then we enter the next room, which is to throw away the white robes, and facemasks and goggles, then we enter another shower, and then we have a fast sonic shower, you understand you have to do this every single time.” I said and they both shook our heads and then we where outside the room.

“Alright, the viruses were something we picked up a week ago, to see if being in space would have a different impact then on the planet, but as soon as we have shore leave, someone will have them taken to the academy. You only have another two weeks with them, but the other room will be restocked each shore leave.” I said as I looked at Sherlock.

“Alright I understand,” Sherlock said, and he kept looking at me intently as if he would see a secret I was hiding there.

“Very good, now breakfast is being served, we should go,” I said as I turned and started to walk.

I saw that he was already forming experiments in his head he was already a little more excited to start this new job.

“Oh before I forget,” I said and turn only to have John bump into me and I grabbed him before he fell, “you must document everything you do,” I said continuing as if his emotions had no impact on me, they were like a storm and I was struggling to keep right which I also held a stronger grip on John. Not only was I trying to keep him up right I was also trying to keep up right myself. I was not ready for his storm of emotions that he kept inside. That was until I had a brush with Sherlock’s bare skin and his emotions struck me just as hard, and his was a fleeting but the emotions stuck with me and I was left standing there for a few minutes to calm my mind.

That was until I found the captain and doctor McCoy that I joined them to breakfast. We grabbed our lunch and the fateful breakfast disaster happen. I was already trying to hold my mind and emotions in check when I was also being scrutinize by everyone specially Sherlock and Jim, they really were not letting this go, until Scotty said a few words that seem to insinuate things that were not there.   
I was already on edge but I was not prepared for what had happen next.

“That still leaves twenty minutes unaccounted for,” before they both laughed, and I tensed, I saw that Sherlock and Jim had both tensed but John simply rolled his eyes. He didn’t seem to be obvious to what they was going to be implied, he dint see the danger that was rumors on a ship where you had no privacy so to speak.  
Those twenty minutes where the work that Sherlock and John had argued and had wasted those minutes, I knew they didn’t want anyone to know about the argument so I said nothing.

Everyone else didn’t hear what they had just said or decided to ignore what had been said. Until Chapel had whispered something to Nyota and they both giggled as they got up.

“John could you come with us, we want to discuss where we might go for our date,” Nyota said.

John as quickly as he could get up and left with them and I saw that Sherlock was staring after him. I could tell he was hurting and soon enough he got up and left. 

I wondered what it would be if they both, as doctor McCoy would say saw the light and got together, I relaxed my face and got up, I needed to meditate and I knew that nothing was in the horizon so we should be safe if I was to be late for the next shift.

I went to my room and settled into my meditation form and meditated trying hard to rid myself of all the strong emotions that had passed between John and me and Sherlock and me. I had no reason to know their feeling if they wished to keep them to themselves but it also was plaguing my own emotions. I really dint want to think about my own emotions they would compromise my state of mind, and I would have to resign, and I didn’t want that.

I still felt a little uneasy after my meditation and I decided to try and connect with elder speck see if he had ever known these seemingly historical humans.

“Yes?” he answered he knew it was me and he got to the point.

“I was wondering gif you ever came across a Doctor Watson and a Sherlock Holmes?” I said wanting to know if he came across them.

“I know of them they were alive in the late eighteen hundreds, we traveled there once and met the crime fighting duo, Doctor Watson had a wife at the time until she passed. He never married again, we were stranded there for quite some time, but we were able to keep tabs on them from news articles that we found on the computers,” he said.

“Why do you ask?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Another timeline difference, they are on board the ship and they have complicated emotions which I do not understand,” I said honestly but a little embarrassed to admit it.

“I see, well you have two legendary men who’s emotions are as complex as the ocean. When I had met them they had unknowingly touched my hand, and I felt the emotions between the two men, but in that time with the laws it was against the law for two men to love each other so they hid the emotions in a friendship that was deep to establish peace in any man who met and saw them. They were in love in a time where it was not allowed for them and I had trouble stabling my own emotions,” he said admitting this to me with no embarrassment. I knew we were different he was not afraid to share and show emotion as I was too afraid to show it.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I had come against a revelation but I also had managed to meditate twice a day for two weeks before I was able to stop feeling their strong emotions. They had emotions stronger than any other human I had encountered and had they been born Vulcan they would have been T’hy’la. They would have been free to love each other.” He said and I had every proof that they would have.

“Why do you ask?” he said knowing I had not just called to talk.

“This event had turn true to this timeline as well, but their emotions still plague me even now after meditation, they seem lost and uncomfortable in admitting that they love each other and yet they can’t leave each other’s site or stand that another would come in between them,” I said.

“Yes I know how that goes, trust me things between them should be clearer from now on, but it would be as Bones would say ‘ponies and sunshine’s’ from now on,” he said and even I left my eyebrow rise in what he had just said.

“Things will get better I promise you this speck, and if you mediate twice a day for two weeks it should just feel like a residual effect. I’m sorry I could not be of more help,” he said.

“On the contrary it has helped quite a lot, and yet there is mystery to what the future may hold, I feel that the revelation you came upon is life changing?” I asked.

“That is for you to find out, now I must leave you I have my own meditation to begin,” he said and I nodded and the screen went black.

Intrigued and feeling a little back to a peace of mind I went back to the bridge and I was comm. To the science room so I went.

“Glad of you to join us Spock,” I heard Uhura say and she said it in a way that said she was hiding something.

“I was in the science labs, they needed my assistance in a problem that had arisen,” I said evasively not wanting them to know that I had meditated before.

“Alright everyone back to your post, Uhura everything clear?” the captain said as she nodded and went back to her post, “Mr. Spock?” he asked, and I nodded in an affirmative, “Mr. Chekov? Sulu?” he asked, and they nodded that everything was clear.

“Alright next stop anywhere,” he said as we headed to our next destination in this massive space where no man had gone before.

“Captain we are suppose to get shore leave in the next couple of days so chose a planet and make it a good one sir,” Uhura said.

“Indeed captain we had been on earth for a few days before we were back on the ship hardly and relaxing as most of us where with you in discovering the frozen bodies. Personnel are needed in a rest after the many missions we have been on,” I affirmed with Uhura.

“Very well then let’s find a planet and have a relaxing few days.” The captain said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other characters that are familiar, except my own, probably not going to have any of them. Nor do I own Star Trek TOS or 2009 'verse. They all belong to their respective creators and makers.

Jim’s POV:

Since we were far away from earth already we found and scanned a planet that looked like earth.

“Spock, John, Sherlock, Greg, and Bones your coming with me to check this planet out, Sulu, Chekov your coming too, Uhura make sure everything runs smoothly, and if any problems arise call me or if we need help I’ll let you know,” I said as we got into the transporter room.

“Captain is you sure you want to leave the ship with Uhura by herself?” Spock said as we were dematerializing.

“She'll do fine she always does and besides Yeoman Rand is there and Number One is on call if anything happens,” I said as we materialized on the planet.

“So far so good Jim, air is just the same as on earth is a little purer, gravity is nothing unusual, let’s check the rest, split up?” Bones said as he and John scanned the rest of the area we were on.

“Yes, Sherlock with Lestrade, Sulu and John, Chekov go with Spock and Bones you’re with me, we will split in the opposite direction and meet back here in an hour and report our findings, alright?” I asked and they all nodded in agreement.

We walked in silence and I could see that Bones was just waiting to ask questions, in the past three days I have been very professional with everyone and not correcting Spock as he kept saying Captain as opposed to Jim when off duty, and I know Bones has noticed because I have also been spending more time in sick bay and in my own quarters then necessary.

What he said really bugged me and I just could not fathom why he would think that, I just think it over and the thought of Spock with John would freeze me but maybe it’s just that I could not bear to lose Spock or think of the consequences that would bring to Spock since he had gotten a warning about how things ended with Uhura. Most people knew but they didn’t think it would end with one of them trying to transfer until I sat with both of them and told them that they should give a friendship a try at least and to give this five-year mission a try before we agreed to let one or both leave but they agreed and I suppose they became good friends after that. But the idea of Spock and John would leave me cold and restless, and I just can’t handle that as oppose to John dating Bones or anyone but Spock. The reason I came up with was that I would feel robbed of the supposed friendship of legend he and I are supposed to have.

“Jim? Jim? Anyone there?” I heard Bones after he pocked my face and started to check if I was alright.

“What Bones?” I asked irritated as I ducked as he flashed the tricorder over my face.

“I asked if everything was alright and you didn’t respond vie tried calling your name over a minute now, and no response everything alright?” he asked as we stopped near a pond.

“Yeah just been thinking,” I said.

“Well don’t think too hard I thought I saw smoke coming off your ears,” he said with a grin on his face.

“Ha ha Bones,” I said as we got back to analyzing the environment we were now.

“So mind telling me why you have been ignoring the pointy bastard? Not that I'm complaining,” he said as he analyzed the water and I did the trees and plants surrounding the pond.

“I have not been ignoring him,” I said with a grimace that I knew was showing so I turned away from him.

“Yes you have, why?” he said.

I ignored him and continued with what I was doing.

“Damn it Jim you know it’s no good to pretend something is not happening when something clearly is,” he said as he finished analyzing the water and went to stand in front of me.

“Bones there’s nothing to talk about,” I said as I got up and wandered to a little tree that was covered in moss, and got a sample.

“Jim, I’m warning you here, tell me before I write a statement that you might be emotionally compromised,” he said and I turned to stare at him open mouth.

“You wouldn't?!” I said as I stood up too fast to look at him, he didn’t seem to falter in his glare.

“No I wouldn't but Jim I’m not just your doctor I’m your friend and I’m trying to understand something that I can see is bothering you since the incident at lunch, oh, wait is this what this is guilt?” he said as he came to the wrong conclusion.

“No, Bones what got me this way was what you told me, the things that you told me,” I said as I resumed my sample collection.

“Oh Jim, I was just trying to tell you that I know im hard on the guy but he does have a human side and he seems to try and get along with you and he seems to really take a liking to John, but it has nothing to do with the friedship you both got, he is only trying to be part of the crew not just the guy who seems to know everything. This time he is trying,” he said as he put a hand to my shoulder.

“Yeah I know Bones, its just that I don’t like surprises when it comes to my friends he barely knows John and he already likes him better than me, which makes me think I’m doing something to prevent him from feeling the same way about me, and then he has it very easy and yet he can’t see what he has in front of him,” I said as I realized that John cared for Sherlock but not way Sherlock wants it to, Sherlock clearly cared for him more than John did for him.

“You have no idea,” he muttered but I let it slide since he could be talking about the was Sulu really tries not to be to close or alone with Chekov while Chekov tries to get him to notice him.

“Let’s head more north?” I said and he nodded. There were two different paths they lead in different directions but I decided we needed to split in case someone decided to walk by here and in that case we knew what to warn against.

That’s how I was thirty feet in when I heard laughter coming from up ahead. I kept going until I heard the laughter’s come louder near a pond and that’s when I saw it, an image that was too much for me I was frozen seeing them together.

There in a blanket near the lake, was Spock and John leaning against each other and laughing. They were close so close that I was gripped with an anger and jealousy?

Where did that come from?” I wondered to myself.

I was about to take my first step over but I was once again frozen, I was unprepared for what I saw and it felt like a punch to the gut. 

I knew I was denying my feelings for my first officer but I just wanted to establish a friendship first I knew by the first time we played chess that it was more than friendship that I wanted with him and I caught a glimpse of what elder Spock and Jim where to each other even if Elder Spock wanted to hide it I saw it and I wanted that the friendship underneath the love and admiration for each other.

What I saw broke all I had wanted because I knew it was going to happen, I saw the way Spock and John looked at each other and I saw the way he disregarded Sherlock at times in favor to look at others. But this was too much.

Spock had taken Johns hand and slid his fingers over Johns in a Vulcan kiss, and then John grabbed his cheek and caressed it while leaning in to kiss Spock in the mouth. I finally got up and marched up to them and they kept kissing as if I was not walking towards them.

“What is this? I thought I sent you with Sulu John? And Spock I thought you liked women?!” I said as I started to yell in frustration.

I knew that in this moment I wanted to break John's face and let Sherlock know that he was wasting his time with John as a love interest. Since he liked to go out with anyone who would offer, like Uhura, nurse chapel, and now Spock.

“You know Spock I really thought you were better than this, leaving poor Chekov alone and leaving your station all for what? John? The army doctor who could be older than your father,” I said in anger and this time the anger rose, as I saw that they blinked and laughed at me. They rose and turned to each other, shrugged, and kissed right in front of me and I yelled and I was about to tackle John when I heard Bones yell.

“Jim! Are you alright?” he said as I turned to see him coming up from a different way that I came from.

“Yeah just that these two,” I said as I turned to Spock and John who had disappeared, “what?” I said in disbelief.

“Who was here?” he said.

“Did you see anyone while you made your way here?” I said because I was blocking the way I had come from.

“No, I was walking the path leading here when I heard you yelling and I ran to get here, I thought you were in trouble Jim,” he said, “what happened?” he said as he tried to see something that was not there anymore.

“Nothing I tripped and I was yelling in frustration because I tripped on air, sorry Bones,” I said as I walked past him and started to go back. I was not about to tell him that I had imagined something specially after he threaten to write me up even if he was joking.

This planet was now making me nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILORS!!!! If you havent figured it out it is a twist on the episode 'Shore Leave', instead of showing you what you want to see it shows you your most desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to see how this would work out, and this is what i have so far. hope you enjoy. I will try to update soon, now that i have more ideas and time to write. hopefully chapter two will be up in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Have all the details and climax polished and now i just need to put them on the computer have gone old school with pen and paper.
> 
> i am returning soon with an update and hopefully by then i will have my dates and the story finally on its way to being interesting :) and updated more then just every half a year, so i do have access to a computer more so i should have a new chapter soon.


End file.
